Fractured Heart
by YellowSnow335
Summary: Rated T for later themes Link has returned from Termina to find that he's found someone to love, but will these two lovers be together, or will fate keep them apart? LinkxSaria OoT


Fractured Heart: Chapter 1: Return

**A/N: ****Hello there Internetland! I am a new author, and this is a new fic, and it might suck, and I might suck, but there's only one way to find out. This will be a magical tale of post MM LinkxSaria, and if you don't like that, flame me. If you do, please, stay awhile! HUGE thanks to XT-421, PLEASE read his LOZ fics! Also, sorry for the crap username, but let it not deter you! Without further ado, I present to you… My co-author/editor, Ghostwriter Publishing! Yeah sorry, you have to read that first. Just kidding, take it away. **

**Heh, well G.P. here! I'm pretty darn new to the whole shebang too! (Wow that sounded better in my head) Anyways, I'm super excited to be working with LOZ material and can't wait for the great works to come, you guys should be excited too! So if you please stick with us, you'll enjoy what tantalizing treats that our writing is (again, sounded better in my head!) Thanks for reading, and be sure to check out our other works!**

The fiery ,orange sun set over an open field. A young boy, no older than 9 years old, and his chestnut colored horse trudged on, weighed down by hours of wandering and a lack of sleep or rest. They had been walking for days, searching for a lost friend who seemed never to be found. Darkness had just consumed the last of the sun's radiant glow when the boy heard a familiar voice.

"Link, watch out!"

On instinct, the boy drew his sword and slashed the air behind him, cutting down a Stalchild only moments before it bit him. His eyes scanned the air around him, curious as to who the owner of the voice was. He then saw her, a luminous blue orb that silhouetted against the black night sky.

"Navi?", the boy said, his voice hoarse from rarely being used.

"Link, I've found you!", the orb exclaimed. "Where have you been?" Link smiled, in a state of disbelief that he had finally found his long lost friend. Navi immediately started to pour out information about her post-Hyrule activities. "Oh my Goddesses, I have so much to tell you! After you defeated Ganon, I blacked out, and when I awoke, you were gone! I searched everywhere for you..." Navi continued to tell Link about her own 'adventures' that she had while Link was in Termina. "... And then in Zoras' Domain, Lord Jabu-Jabu ate me, and it took me two weeks to find my way out..." The Hero of Time led Epona back to his long-time home as his eccentric fairy fluttered behind him and excitedly relayed her experiences back to him.

After several hours of walking, Link, Navi, and Epona had reached the familiar bridge that was the entrance to Kokiri Forest. Link tied Epona to a nearby tree and prepared to enter the place he had been driven out of so long ago. The sun had risen almost an hour ago, and the returning duo were eager to retreat to their old home.

"Hey, what are you doing here, you're supposed to be dead!"

Link cringed as he recognised the whiny voice of Mido, the self-proclaimed leader of the Kokiri.

"I don't know how you survived leaving the forest, but you have a lot of nerve showing up here after you killed the Great Deku Tree!"

Navi flew out of Link's hat, shining a bright shade of red. "Link didn't kill the Deku Tree! He tried to save him after he was cursed by Ganondorf!" Navi continued her rant on Link's heroism while prodding Mido back, until he fell through the doorway of his own house. The door then shut behind him, almost as if scripted by some, author that is trying to subtly break the 4th wall. **(A/N: Hmmmmm…)**

"Come on Link, we should go get some rest before anyone else see-

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNK!"

Before Navi could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by a scream followed by a flash of green as Saria, Link's best friend, tackled him in a hug. "Oh Link, I missed you and I thought you had died and everyone said you died but the fairies said you were alive and everyone said you killed the Great Deku Tree but the Deku Sprout said it wasn't your fault and..." Link placed a finger to her lips to silence her and smiled.

"I'm here now," he said. Saria was the only person he ever said more than a few words to; sometimes he would even use full sentences when talking to her. Link had no problems with speaking, he just preferred not to.

As Saria and Link reconnected, Navi weakly fluttered back to Link's house, tired from the flight home.

From the moment Link had embarked on his journey to save Hyrule, Saria was completely distraught, and missed him. They had always been best friends, from the moment Link was old enough to think. Link was a young child, but he had the mentality and maturity of a 15 or 16 year old, a result of the horrors he experienced on his quest, and his literal increase in age as he time traveled years into the future. Saria, on the other hand, was actually over 500 years old. She was a Kokiri, an immortal being with the body of a young child. In her years, she had collected a great deal of knowledge, although she was understandably still quite innocent when it came to love. Saria had developed strong feelings for Link, but she wrote it off as feelings equal to that of a best friend. **(A/N: Tough phrase to find)**

"Link, where've you been?"

Link looked over at her. He smiled and tugged on her arm, leading her somewhere.

"Huh? Link, where are we going?

He ignored the question and continued to drag her towards their destination. Saria became confused when they entered the Lost Woods. After about 5 minutes, the duo arrived in the Sacred Forest Meadow, Saria's secret sanctuary that only she and Link knew of.

"More private." Link smiled.

"Oh, alright, so where have you been all this time? I was worried to death about you!" Link thought for a moment before his eyes lit up. He reached into his gear pouch and pulled out a leatherbound notebook.

"Read this," he said. Saria briefly flipped through the book's worn pages, and noticed that almost all of them were filled with neat handwriting, sketches of locations, and frightening monsters. Saria opened to the first page and began to read. Link rubbed his eyes and leaned against a rock before drifting off to sleep.

Saria read through the night, learning of all the terrifying things Link had to do, from killing Queen Gohma with nothing but a slingshot, to defeating Ganon after passing through time. She felt his fear as he fought King Dodongo, his joy as he met Epona and Malon, his pride as he had donned the Fierce Deity's Mask and had slain Majora, and most of all, she felt his sorrow as he lost Navi and searched for her relentlessly. Finally, after years of mourning and sorrow, Saria truly understood just how brave Link was. After a whole day and night of reading, Saria now felt quite tired. She leaned against a tree and let herself be taken by sleep's warm embrace.

**A/N:** **Well, I hope you all enjoyed that first chapter, there indeed will be more to come. R+R, and thank you for stopping by to read me.**

**Check in on us all the time, for more chapters and rhyme! (wow I need to work on my messages, sorry, not a whole lot of rhyme to go around) Thanks for checking our fic out!**


End file.
